1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to large effective area optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
Known fibers have optical characteristics which are suitable for operation in specific windows. For example, standard single mode transmission fibers, such as the SMF-28™ optical fiber manufactured by Corning Incorporated, have a zero dispersion wavelength at or near 1310 nm, and such fibers can perform suitably in the 1310 nm window. The dispersion exhibited by such optical fiber at 1550 nm is around 17 ps/nm/km. LEAF® fiber by Corning Incorporated which has an average zero dispersion wavelength near 1500 nm and a dispersion slope of about 0.08 ps/nm/km at about 1550 nm.